Chocolat et dieu de la nuit
by Chizakura Rakuen
Summary: Lorsque Sayu Yagami, enlevée en secret par la mafia, rencontre le commanditaire de son kidnapping, Mello, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle voyait bien un psychopathe, un sadique, un pervers, mais pas ce jeune homme sublime et attirant. Lorsque l'amitié entre en compte et que l'amour s'en mêle, elle comprend qu'elle ne pourra jamais faire quoi que ce soit contre lui.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! Voici une nouvelle fiction, plus longue que les autres, sur un couple que j'adore, le Mello x Sayu. J'ai mis du temps à me décider à la poster, occupée avec mes one shot imprévus et les Wammy's girls, mais finalement, la voilà !**

**Disclaimer : La plus grande partie est aux deux auteurs de Death Note qui ont fait mourir nos chéris, et le reste est à moi. **

**Rating : T, toujours et éternellement. Surtout à cause du langage de Mello (merci, hein !) et des mafieux. **

**J'adore ce pairing trop peu connu en français, j'en suis littéralement fan ! J'espère sincérement que ça vous plaira.**

**Le thème musical du Mello x Sayu, pour moi c'est Wonderwall de Oasis.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

20 septembre 2009

Sayu courait. Elle était en retard ! La jeune fille était allée à une fête chez un ami, et elle avait promis à ses parents de ne pas rentrer après quatre heures du matin. Quatre heures qui menaçaient à présent de s'afficher sur sa montre ! Elle accéléra, mais dérapa dans une flaque d'eau qui datait de la pluie de ce matin, et se reprit de justesse. Heureusement, car elle allait foncer dans quelqu'un. Sayu se retrouva, après sa glissade, le visage tourné vers le mur de la rue dans laquelle elle passait. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder la personne qu'elle avait menacé de percuter pour s'excuser, et écarquilla les yeux.

C'était elle. Elle était en face d'elle même. Une Sayu, sa copie conforme, se trouvait devant elle, et la contemplait de la même manière qu'elle regardait les gens.

-Bonsoir, Sayu, dit l'inconnue en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Mais qui… balbutia la jeune fille. Qui êtes vous ?

Mêmes attitudes, mêmes vêtements, même comportement, même voix. Impossible de la différencier d'elle ! Si quelqu'un les voyaient, il serait incapable de dire qui était la vraie.

-Je m'appelle Sayu Yagami, se présenta son double.

-Mais non, Sayu Yagami, c'est moi ! protesta Sayu.

-Pour le moment, je m'appelle Sayu Yagami, rectifia l'autre. Avant, je ne m'appelais pas comme ça. Et après, je serais quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je suis Sayu.

-Et… essaya la jeune fille, qui étais-tu, avant ?

-Quelqu'un d'autre, répondit la copie, amusée.

Elle n'en tirerait rien. L'autre ne paraissait pas décidée à lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait là, et pourquoi elle était sa copie exacte.

-C'est toi que m'espionnais ! réalisa Sayu. Tu le fais pour Kira ? Parce que mon père est de la police ?

Elle sentait depuis quelques temps qu'on l'observait, mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre qui, et pourquoi. L'expression du double devint haineuse, mais de la même manière que Sayu.

-Kira n'a qu'à mourir ! siffla l'inconnue. Je le hais. Il est répugnant.

Sa rage était telle qu'il était impossible qu'elle mente. Sayu, bien qu'encore déstabilisée, fut un peu moins méfiante.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, et que tu me ressembles tellement ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-J'ai toujours été douée pour imiter et copier les gens, et les espionner, expliqua son double. Je suis actuellement en train de travailler pour quelqu'un. Désolée Sayu, mais je vais devoir accomplir ma mission. Ne m'en veux pas trop.

La copie tira un mouchoir de sa poche, et le lui plaqua sur la bouche. Sayu inspira pour hurler, et se rendit compte de sa bêtise lorsque le chloroforme fit effet et qu'elle plongea dans le sommeil.

-Pardon, Sayu, chuchota la copie.

Puis, elle remplit ses poches des objets qu'avait Sayu, et téléphona rapidement. Pendant qu'elle se mettait à courir en direction de la maison des Yagami, une voiture embarquait Sayu, toujours évanouie.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que je n'ai pas fait de fautes. Oui, ça se passe trois semaines avant le vrai enlèvement de Sayu, mais j'ai une bonne raison :  
Comment voulez vous former un couple en deux jours seulement, sachant qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu et qu'ils ne se sont jamais parlés ? Complexe, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Sayu : Dans la première version, mon clone m'assommait avec une matraque...  
Chiza : Heureusement, dans ma grande bonté, j'ai changé ça !  
Sayu : ... psychopathe.  
Chiza : Pardon ?  
Sayu : J'ai lu le début de Wings of Fire.  
Chiza : Oups. Mais bon, ça ne risque pas de t'arriver !  
Sayu : Mon oeil, dans le chapitre suivant, je...  
Chiza : TRALALALALALALALALALALALALALA !  
Sayu : Et je me fais...  
Chiza : 'CAUSE AFTER AAAAAAAAAALL ! YOU'RE MY WONDERWAAAAAAAALL !  
Sayu : Mais laisse moi parler bon sang ! Donc, je disais que dans le chapitre un, des mafieux...  
Chiza : Banzai !  
Sayu : (K.O.)**

**Bon, ben, je suis tranquille, elle ne risque plus de spoiler (désolée, c'était un petit délire). **

**Merci de votre lecture ! Reviewer, s'il vous plait !**

**PS : Fukusha veut dire copie, reproduction, duplicata, et Hitojishi signifie otage, prisonnier. **


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

**Hey ! Désolée, j'ai été longue à poster ce premier chapitre. En plus avec mes prologues pourris, on ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre... -' navrée.**

**Voilà donc le premier chapitre. Le second arrivera sans doute dans pas mal de temps, car je dois : finir de poster les Wammy's girl de la génération de MMN (j'ai fini Linda, il ne me reste que plus que Mistya à écrire, bonne nouvelle !) et commencer à écrire Dance for a cigaret. Je ferais de mon mieux... sachant que je meure d'envie d'écrire Wings of Fire. Malheureusement, je me suis rendue compte que je faisais allusion à une Wammy's girl de la génération de LBA, et vous ne saurez pas de qui il s'agit. Donc, j'ai décidé de clore ma session Death Note avec Wings of Fire.**

**Dédicace : PtitSaumonBleu, ma kokoro no dokusha (lectrice de coeur), je t'adore !**

**Je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre sur Never Surrender de Skillet**

**Cette fiction est ma premier "longue" que je poste, donc j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Rencontre

Sayu se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Elle voulut machinalement se passer une main dans les cheveux, les yeux mi-clos, l'esprit encore embrumé, et se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda partout autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et vide avec une porte en face d'elle, et malgré l'aspect neuf de l'endroit, les chaînes qui liaient ses mains dans son dos et la retenaient contre le mur donnait un côté lugubre à sa prison.

Où était-elle ? On l'avait vraisemblablement kidnappée, mais pourquoi ? Son clone avait dû prendre sa place, dans sa famille, personne ne se rendrait compte de son absence. À cette pensée, la jeune fille sentit poindre le découragement. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir sortir d'ici. Sayu chassa les moindres partielles d'abattement de son esprit, convaincue que se désespérer ne servirait à rien. Elle devait être forte, et montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Elle émit même un petit rire et se força à bouger les jambes autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était assise à côté, les chevilles liées, elles aussi attachées au mur, et commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les cuisses. C'était mauvais signe. Elle se remit à rire, d'un rire faux et nerveux, certes, mais qui lui donna l'impression d'être plus rassurée et plus forte, alors qu'elle n'en menait pas large.

Puis, elle se força à se calmer, et à écouter les bruits extérieurs. La jeune fille entendait des voix d'hommes, principalement, et des rires gras. Ses ravisseurs devaient être américains, à en juger par leur fort accent. Elle était donc aux USA. Elle frissonna : ces voix ne lui disaient rien de bon. Il s'agissait de timbres graves et railleurs, qui n'étaient pas un bon présage. Seule une voix se démarquait. Elle était plus aigue, plus légère, plus glaciale, plus tranchante. C'était quelqu'un de jeune, du même âge qu'elle, sans doute, et qui savait manier les mots comme des poignards. Quelqu'un d'influent et de redoutable. Quelqu'un de différent.

-Du calme, s'encouragea-t-elle, du calme, s'ils voulaient te tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait avant…

Elle récapitula mentalement ce qu'elle savait, se contraignant à agir rationnellement, comme Light. Fréquenter de près un homme d'une intelligence rare lui avait laissé des traces, et son raisonnement en était une preuve.

Elle se trouvait aux Etats-Unis. Ses kidnappeurs étaient américains. Ils ne voulaient pas sa mort. Personne ne s'apercevrait de sa disparition. Son double l'avait espionnée et travaillait pour eux, ils devaient donc savoir des choses sur elle. C'était majoritairement une bande d'homme, avec quelques femmes, dont la plupart ne parlaient pas, se contentant de rire niaisement. Des pouffes, quoi. Heureusement que quelques unes étaient moins bêtes.

Dernier point, il se trouvait parmi les hommes, un plus jeune, plus malin, plus intelligent, et plus redoutable également. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir organisé son enlèvement, et d'être quelqu'un de très influent.

Elle continua d'écouter, et finit par comprendre qu'il y avait dans la bande un boss, qui écoutait beaucoup l'homme plus jeune. Où était-elle, concrètement ? Elle savait le pays, mais le lieu exact…

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, la faisant sursauter. Sayu leva les yeux vers les trois hommes qui entraient, et eu l'occasion d'apercevoir un salon empli de fauteuils et de personnes de l'autre côté de la porte avant que celle ci ne se referme.

-Salut ma mignonne ! fit le premier en anglais, un roux aux oreilles décollées.

La jeune fille répondit exprès en japonais. Le second homme, un grand brun maigre, l'empoigna par le col.

-On sait que tu sais parler anglais, alors arrête, la nipponne !

Sayu s'obligea à ne pas trembler et à les regarder bien dans les yeux. Le troisième, chauve, lui agrippa les cheveux.

-Bien dormi princesse ?

Elle ne devait pas répondre, car sa voix ferait ressortir sa peur. Elle se contenta donc de les dévisager fixement.

-Tu sais causer ? se moqua le roux.

-Elle a trop peur de nous pour dire quelque chose ! renchérit le chauve.

-Quelle adorable petite trouillarde ! Peut-être qu'en lui montrant ce que sont de vrais hommes… proposa le brun.

-…

-T'as dit quelque chose ? releva le chauve. Ander, elle a parlé !

-Laisse Melson, répondit le roux, elle a besoin d'autre chose !

-…

-Ouais, je crois qu'elle cause ! rigola Ander. Rico, fais la causer plus fort !

-Cause ! cracha le brun.

Il la secoua vivement.

-La ferme ! hurla Sayu qui n'en pouvait plus. La ferme, la ferme, la ferme ! LAAAAAA FEEEEEEERME !

Elle poussa ensuite un cri déchirant qui fit reculer les trois hommes, et les obligea à la lâcher pour se boucher les oreilles. Sa voix partit dangereusement dans les aigus, et augmenta de niveau sonore. Finalement, le chauve se résolut à la frapper violemment pour la faire taire. Leurs tympans allaient bientôt céder.

-Tais-toi sale gosse !

Sayu grimaça. Sa mâchoire la cuisait. Elle s'était mordue la joue, et sentait le goût métallique du sang parcourir sa bouche.

-C'est bon, tu t'es calmée ? grogna Melson. Et tu hurles pas, sinon, on sera moins gentils.

La jeune fille hocha faiblement la tête et se rencogna contre le mur. La panique revenait vers elle, et elle dut faire un effort monumental pour ne pas pleurer. Mais elle devait être forte. Elle réprima avec peine les tremblements de son corps et se concentra pour ne pas éviter leur regard.

-Bien gamine, je crois que t'as pigé, sourit Ander. Maintenant, tu te tiens tranquille.

Nouveau hochement de tête résigné. Cependant, Sayu refusait de finir comme une petite effrayée et docile, ce serait honteux de sa part.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Nous ? Tes ravisseurs.

Oui, ça, elle l'avait bien compris.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Ander, Melson et Rico.

-Mais encore ?

Elle se prit un autre coup qui lui fit ravaler son ton effronté et ses sarcasmes.

-On est de la mafia ! s'exclama Rico. On est des mafieux, nous ! Alors t'avises pas de jouer la maligne avec nous ! Pigé ?

-… oui.

-Parfait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi m'avez vous enlevée ?

-Ça… c'était les ordres de Mello.

Mello. Le jeune. Elle en était certaine. Ce n'était pas le patron, mais bien lui, qui avait commandé son enlèvement. Si ça avait été le boss, ils l'auraient appelé Boss, pas Mello.

-Et pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien, mais ferme la.

Sayu se tut, méditant les paroles. D'après ce qu'elle en déduisait, ce n'étaient que des subordonnés, pas des hauts gradés… ce n'était pas avec eux qu'elle apprendrait quelque chose.

-Pourquoi vous êtes venus ? essaya-t-elle tout de même. Vous n'apportez pas de nourriture, vous n'êtes pas là pour quelque chose d'important… et à trois, vérifier que je vais bien, c'est inutile. Quant à me surveiller, je ne risque pas de m'enfuir. Donc, pourquoi ?

Son ton était légèrement railleur, ce qui lui valut une gifle en plus. Là encore, elle dut se forcer à ne pas pleurer.

-Faut lui apprendre les bonnes manières à cette grognasse ! râla Rico. Elle est trop curieuse !

-Tu crois que parler avec Mello ou le Boss pourrait la calmer ?

-Mello, surtout, elle causera plus jamais, ensuite.

-On est juste là pour voir si tu vas bien.

-Mais…

-Et pour s'amuser un peu !

Les yeux de Sayu s'agrandirent d'effroi, et elle sentit des larmes de peur rouler sur ses joues. Les trois hommes la regardaient d'un air lubrique.

-Dégagez ! cria-t-elle.

Son cri ne fit que faire rire les hommes, et elle se prit un coup en plein ventre. Là, elle se rendit compte de sa tenue. Elle était allée à une soirée, elle était donc en robe. Elle avait beau porter un short en dessous, elle se sentait mal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que ce clone l'ai kidnappée ce jour là ? Pourquoi pas lorsqu'elle rentrait de l'université ?

-T'es vachement mignonne, fit remarquer Ander. On va prendre du bon temps.

-Ouais, je suis sûr qu'elle va plaire au Boss ! Faut qu'on en profite en premier.

-Peut-être même que Mello va la vouloir !

-Lui ? La glace en personne ? Ce type flippant ? Elle va hurler avant même qu'il ne la touche !

-Je suis certaine que ce Mello est bien plus beau que vous, je me trompe ? Vous voulez que je hurle encore pour vous prouver que c'est vous les mecs flippants ?

Sa tirade fit mouche. Les mafieux arrêtèrent de rire et échangèrent un regard agacé. Il y avait fort à parier qu'ils devaient complexer sur leur physique. Sayu ne put retenir un sourire victorieux. En échange, elle se prit deux claques. Melson s'accroupit devant elle.

-Moi d'abord ! lança-t-il.

Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune fille qui ne put retenir un cri affolé.

-Arrêtez !

Les mains vicieuses remontèrent sous sa robe, et ce fut trop pour elle. Elle poussa un hurlement strident encore plus aigu et plus fort que le premier, et elle envoya sa tête dans le nez de Melson, qui recula en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur sa bouche.

-Sale pouffe ! hurla le mafieux.

Il enserra sa gorge, et Sayu commença à suffoquer. Elle n'avait pas repris son souffle après son cri, et manquait cruellement d'air.

-Bien, maintenant, tu la boucles et tu te laisses faire !

Pour toute réponse, elle lui cracha sur la main. La pression s'accentua, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire comme ça.

-Sale garce !

Il lui asséna ensuite une claque qui lui fit voir trente-six chandelles voler autour d'elle.

-Tu vas finir par crever !

Il serra encore plus fort. À ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas, et un pied percuta la tête de Melson, l'envoyant bouler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sayu prit une gigantesque inspiration.

-La ferme. Vous gênez.

La voix était froide, glaciale et tranchante. Imposante. L'homme qui lui faisait à présent face était assez jeune. Un carré de cheveux blonds vénitiens et une frange encadraient son beau visage de glace. Des yeux bleus métalliques, une tenue gothique qui couvrait un corps musclé, svelte et élancé, un charisme écrasant, l'inconnu qui se tenait devant elle avait tout pour plaire et se faire respecter. Il grignotait une tablette de chocolat et jouait avec le chapelet qu'il portait autour du cou.

Mello. Elle en était certaine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? demanda Mello.

-Cette garce est une vraie rebelle, Mello ! grommela Rico.

-Attachée et apeurée ? ironisa le blond.

Là, les trois mafieux ne surent pas quoi répondre.

-Dégagez, ordonna Mello.

Ils s'en allèrent en grognant, mais ils ne pouvaient rien répliquer. Mello s'assit à côté de Sayu qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trembler. Elle récupérait lentement des coups de tout à l'heure. Bizarrement, la crainte qu'elle avait eu du jeune homme se dissipait peu à peu. Il était magnifique et détaché de tout, comme un ange. On ne pouvait pas l'approcher facilement. Il avait une démarche féline, comme un fauve devant une proie, et des mouvements fluides. Un chasseur.

-Sayu Yagami, c'est ça ?

-Tu devrais le savoir, puisque tu m'as enlevée.

La jeune fille retrouvait son humour et ses sarcasmes. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le provoquer. Elle voulait entendre à nouveau la voix envoûtante et mélodieuse du jeune homme. Il la regardait d'un air un peu surpris, et sourit, comme si cette remarque lui rappelait quelque chose.

-Ouais. Ça va ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux.

-J'imagine.

-Je doute que tu te sois déjà fait enlever.

-Pas faux.

-Pourquoi m'avoir kidnappée ?

-Parce que.

Magnifique réponse. Il n'était de toute évidence pas très loquace. Si jamais Sayu voulait pouvoir discuter un peu, ce serait à elle d'engager la conversation.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, souligna-t-elle.

-Il y a quelque chose que je veux absolument, et je prends mes précautions.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire ?

-Oui.

-T'as du cran. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un…

-Qui ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien compris. Ça ne te regarde pas.

Sayu sentit poindre l'énervement. D'abord parce qu'il l'avait enlevée pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ensuite parce qu'il paraissait vraiment content de la voir à deux doigts de s'emporter, et finalement parce qu'il se savait supérieur. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer.

-Tu me gonfles, lâcha-t-elle.

Bon, opération calme complètement foirée. Mello ne cessa pas de sourire, mordant à nouveau dans sa tablette de chocolat.

-T'es plutôt marrante, en fait, fit-il. Je te prenais pour une fille banale et craintive, mais tu as du cran.

-Tu me pensais vraiment aussi faiblarde que ça ?

-Ouais.

-Merci, hein !

-J'y peux rien si je ne te connais pas.

-Je pensais que le clone t'aurait rapporté deux ou trois trucs.

-Elle fait ce qu'elle veut… et elle prend bien soin de cacher des trucs.

-Et c'est qui, exactement ?

-Je ne connais pas son vrai nom, mais c'est une anti-Kira, espionne itinérante. Elle se fait appeler Fukusha. Fukusha Hitojichi.

-Personne ne va se rendre compte que j'ai disparu…

-Non, c'est ça le principe.

-Ce n'est pas logique. Tu ne m'as pas enlevée pour de l'argent, sinon, tu n'aurais pas engagé cette Fukusha. Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux quelque chose. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour la transaction.

-Voyons… la seule chose que je vois, du coup, ce n'est pas envers ma famille, ou plutôt… je pense que tu veux quelque chose de la police japonaise, non ? Ou même du bureau d'enquête. Là, c'est possible, je fais un parfait otage.

Mello la regarda d'un air admiratif et hocha la tête.

-Tu me surprends. Tu es plus intelligente que je ne le pensais.

-Arrête les préjugés macho, s'il te plait.

-Je ne te sous-estimais pas parce que tu es une fille, mais parce que tu es normale.

-Pas toi ?

-Pas moi, non.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es humain, toi aussi. Quoi que. Tu manges tout le temps du chocolat, et tu es maigre comme un clou. C'est louche.

Le blond éclata de rire. Ce rire frais et sincère rassura Sayu qui se permit un léger sourire.

-C'est vrai. Mais moi, je suis un génie. Pas toi.

-Bravo pour la modestie, monsieur le génie.

-Oui, c'est ma plus grande qualité. Non, je blague. Je ne me vante pas, je fais juste une constatation.

-Une grande constatation.

-Si on veut. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas le meilleur…

Son visage laissait transparaître une grande tristesse. De toute évidence, il aurait bien aimé dépasser le meilleur.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, railla Sayu.

Mello l'attrapa par le col et planta ses yeux noirs de colère dans les siens.

-Ne redis plus jamais ça. Garce.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Elle n'en menait en vérité pas large, mais prenait un malin plaisir à l'énerver.

-Ah ouais ?

-Oui. Tu as besoin de moi. Tu ne peux pas me tuer.

-Je peux t'abîmer.

-Tu ne ferais jamais ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Parce que je suis sûre que celui que tu hais ne fera jamais ça, et que tu t'abaisses considérablement en agissant ainsi…

Le jeune homme la lâcha avec un sifflement haineux. Elle avait tapé juste. Il lui tourna le dos, mais elle n'allait pas en rester là.

-Tu complexes ?

-La ferme. Comment tu pourrais comprendre ? J'ai tout fait pour être premier, tout, mais _il _m'a toujours battu. J'en ai assez d'être éternellement le second.

-Je te comprends.

-Tu ne peux pas.

-Si. Mon frère est le meilleur. Toujours premier aux examens, toujours la fierté de la famille. Je ne l'ai jamais égalé. J'ai toujours été derrière, malgré mes efforts. J'aime mon frère, mais… j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être inférieure à lui.

Ses mots qui reflétaient une mélancolie sincère, et Mello, qui sentait qu'elle le comprenait vraiment, se tourna finalement vers elle.

-Bon, je dois vraiment revoir ce que je pense de toi.

Il croqua un nouveau carré de chocolat, et Sayu se souvint soudainement qu'elle mourrait de faim. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tablette de chocolat avec envie. Mello le remarqua et esquissa un sourire.

-Tu en veux ?

-Euh… oui.

Le blond détacha un carré sans cesser de sourire, et le coinça entre ses dent.

-Eh ?

Il lui fit un signe de tête, et elle comprit aussitôt le message. « Viens le chercher, si tu l'oses ». Il la testait, et elle ne comptait pas échouer.

D'un mouvement vif, et avança le buste, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, récupérant le carré de chocolat, avant de se retirer rapidement.

Elle avala le chocolat avec un sourire victorieux, bien que ses joues soient aussi rouges que celles de Mello.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais, grommela-t-il.

-Bien fait pour toi.

Le mafieux se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

-Tu reviendras ?

-Ouais.

Il quitta la pièce au moment où une mafieuse entrait et lui déposait un plateau repas, après l'avoir détachée.

Pour Sayu, ce n'était que le début.

* * *

**Voilà, merci d'avoir plus !**

**J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'OOC, et être logique. Si vous avez noté la date du prologue, elle s'est fait kidnapper trois semaines avant son véritable enlèvement. Comme le dit Mello, il prend ses précautions. Il va ensuite enlever le préfet, et s'il échoue dans la transaction du cahier, il utilisera Sayu, sans avoir à refaire un aller-retour au Japon pour la kidnapper. Si la premier transaction réussit, il libérera Sayu et personne ne se rendra compte qu'elle a disparu. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Des reviews, please ? (yeux de bambis)**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Confiance

**Bonjour bonjour ! C'est moi ! Désolée, j'ai été longue à poster ce chapitre. Promis, promis, je me rattraperait ! C'est à cause du chapitre 4 qui fait référence à une scène que je dois absolument écrire avant... histoire que ce soit plus clair... je verrais bien. Merci pour vos reviews !**

**J'aime bien CDDLN (je raccourcis Chocolat et Dieu De La Nuit), mais c'est une fic un peu... immature, comme je l'ai écrite avant. J'ai fait des corrigés, mais il y a énormément de dialogue, et elle est peut-être un peu "à l'eau de rose" et gamine. J'essaye de ne pas faire un Mello OOC, mais faire un Mello romantique et doux, c'est un peu compliqué sans sortir un peu du personnage. En revanche, j'adore les montrer comme de vrais gosses, aussi immatures que mon histoire. XD **

**J'adore le couple Sayu x Mello, surtout quand on ne montre pas Sayu comme une petite minette effrayée, innocente et toute gentille. C'est une femme, elle a un peu de nerfs, que diable ! Faut bien qu'elle impressionne Mello ! On trouve peu de réels Sayu x Mello en français, en tout cas, je n'en ai lu qu'un, qui était plus un Mello x Near, très bon quand même, Bullets ou confession à l'otage, que vous retrouvez chez tout les fans de Sayu x Mello.**

**Je n'ai pas vraiment de musique à vous conseiller pour lire ce chapitre... pas un truc triste, en tout cas !**

**Bonne nouvelle, j'ai réussit mon prologue de ma fiction Matt x Yumi (j'ai pas encore trouvé de titre qui me convienne, et Dance for a cigaret, ça me plait moyen. Des idées ?), et j'ai bientôt terminé mon chapitre un. Qu'est-ce que j'ai galéré ! Ah, et les Wammy's girls sont bientôt terminées. Il me manque des chansons pour les trois dernières et à terminer le chapitre de Mistya, mais sinon, j'y suis presque ! Je mettrais des bonus, dont la scène dont je parle au début de cette intro de trois mètres que personne ne va lire.**

**Bonne lecture ! Vive le Sayu x Mello !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Confiance

La mafieuse avait indiqué à Sayu une porte sur la droite qu'elle n'avait pas vu, et où se trouvait des toilettes et une douche. Mais le tout étant blindé, elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Évidemment. Elle n'était plus attachée, mais elle était quand même prisonnière.

Sayu n'avait pas de lit, et elle passa une très mauvaise nuit. Le sol était dur, propre peut-être mais inconfortable, et elle avait froid. Elle aurait volontiers échangé sa robe contre une tenue plus chaude et plus pratique.

Cependant, au matin, elle eut la surprise de se réveiller avec une couverture sur elle. C'était sans doute Mello, et elle fut contente de constater qu'il n'avait finalement pas si mauvais fond.

D'ailleurs, le blond vint lui rendre visite peu après qu'elle ait déjeuné. Ils s'assirent à nouveau côte à côté, contre le mur, pour discuter. Le mafieux se montra plus loquace qu'avant.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Non.

Vu les cernes de Sayu, c'était flagrant, mais la question était purement rhétorique.

-Ouais, admit le mafieux, c'est pas très confortable, ici.

-Ne m'en parle pas, soupira la jeune fille. Tu ne dors pas au sol, toi, je suppose.

Mello fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

-En tant que second de la mafia et conseiller officiel… non.

-Ouais, je m'en doutais, grogna-t-elle. Chanceux.

-Ce n'est pas de la chance, rectifia-t-il, c'est du talent.

-Si tu veux.

-Bon, dans ton cas, se reprit-il tout de même, c'est juste pas de chance, mais pas pour moi.

Sayu eut une moue mécontente. Il se fichait royalement d'elle, elle n'aimait pas trop. Elle se décida toutefois à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Pourquoi être entré dans la mafia ? Tu es un génie, tu ne devrais pas être ici…

Le blond haussa un sourcil ironique.

-Tu me vois dans une salle de classe, à étudier tout le temps ?

-Non, tu as raison.

-Je te taquine. Ce n'est pas tout à fait pour cette raison.

-Pourquoi ?

Le gothique hésita. Devait-il lui dire ? Il aperçut les yeux chaleureux de la jeune fille et se décida. De toute façon, il doutait que cela change beaucoup de choses.

-En fait, répondit-il, je veux la tête de Kira, entre autres, et la mafia est d'accord pour m'aider, ils y trouveront leur compte.

Il était assez content de sa réponse, ayant omis exprès quelques détails sur le fait que la mafia était d'accord. Elle avait été d'accord de son plein gré. À présent, son statut avait complétement changé sur l'échiquier, et elle n'était plus qu'un simple pion. Utile, certes, mais un pion tout de même.

-Kira… fit Sayu, songeuse

-Tu es une de ses partisanes ?

Bien qu'il connaisse la réponse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la question. Elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Non. Je ne l'aime pas. À cause de lui, je ne vois plus mon père et mon frère, et j'ai toujours l'impression que le monde à une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Pour Kira, ce qu'il fait est juste, et pour d'autre non… mais je n'émets pas de jugement. Pour moi, Kira est aussi meurtrier que ceux qu'il tue. Son monde parfait est une dictature. Je me demande toujours ce qui est juste, ou non. Mais en fait, je ne pense pas que quelque chose soit meilleur qu'une autre, tout dépend des personnes. Rien n'est bon ou mauvais, en réalité. Pour moi, ce que fait Kira n'est pas bon. Pour lui, si. Nous avons chacun notre point de vue sur la justice, et c'est ce qui nous rend si intéressants.

Mello la regarda avec un air de surprise admirative. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle donne une réponse aussi philosophique et poussée. Son point de vue était celui de quelqu'un qui a un avis, mais qui prends aussi en compte l'avis neutre. C'était quelque chose de plutôt intéressant et rare.

-Tu m'impressionnes, commenta-t-il. Je ne te pensais pas aussi… philosophe.

-Merci. Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes tant Kira ?

-Et toi ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais je peux aller plus loin. Je dirais que je ne l'aime pas, parce qu'il ne prend pas en compte que ces gens peuvent changer, qu'ils ont une famille qui va souffrir, qu'il prétend agir pour le monde, mais qu'en fait, il n'agit que pour lui et son paradis parfait. Ce n'est pas dur à deviner : s'il agissait pour le monde, il n'aurait pas tué Lind. L. Taylor et des policiers et il se serait allié avec la justice.

-Tu exprimes bien ton point de vue. J'aime bien ça.

-Et toi, pourquoi ?

Le mafieux soupira. Détester Kira alors qu'il avait été élevé pour être le successeur de la Justice, ce n'était pas difficile. Mais la vraie raison… était beaucoup plus profonde en lui, et beaucoup plus dur à exprimer.

-Kira a tué… une personne très importante pour moi. La personne la plus importante.

-Tes parents ? Ta petite amie ? Un ami ?

-Non. Je suis orphelin, et célibataire, et mon meilleur ami est encore en vie.

-Qui, alors ?

-Tu ne le répéteras pas.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Sayu répondit toutefois :

-Non, promis.

Le jeune homme se pencha pour le lui murmurer à l'oreille, la faisant rougir.

-L. Mon mentor, mon idole. La Justice, la vraie.

-Mais L est vivant ! chuchota-t-elle, étonnée.

-Non. Il est mort et c'est un membre du bureau d'enquête japonais qui a pris sa place, mais je ne sais pas qui. Et j'espère le découvrir avec ton enlèvement.

-Tu me le diras ?

-D'accord. Je te dois au moins ça.

-Merci. Pourquoi L était ton mentor, ton idole ?

-Ça aussi c'est un secret.

-Je le garderais toujours.

De toute façon, il lui en avait déjà tellement dit… il avait la sensation de lui avoir ouvert son cœur, de lui avoir montré une partie de son âme.

-Je te fais confiance. J'ai grandi et étudié jusqu'à quinze ans à la Wammy's house, le prestigieux orphelinat pour devenir le successeur de L.

-Rien que ça…

-Oui. Mais L est mort avant d'avoir pu nommer son successeur. C'était soit moi, soit un nabot albinos surnommé Near, qui…

-Était le premier ?

Le regard doux de la jeune fille l'encouragea à parler. Elle le comprenait. Il lui faisait confiance. Non pas parce qu'il pouvait la menacer, mais parce qu'il avait l'impression de parler à son égal. Elle n'était pas aussi intelligente que lui, mais elle était compréhensive, et possédait quelque chose de particulier qui la faisait rayonner.

-Oui, avoua-t-il, c'est ça. Je ne l'ai jamais dépassé… le jour de la mort de L, on nous a convoqué et on nous a proposé de travailler ensemble.

-Mais comme tu le déteste, imagina Sayu, tu t'es énervé, tu as refusé et tu es parti de la Wammy's house pour vivre ta vie seul et battre Kira par tes propres moyens.

-Comment tu le sais ? questionna Mello, incrédule.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle pouvait vraiment imaginer ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il avait vécu.

-C'est ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été toi, expliqua la jeune fille. Tout abandonner pour repartir de zéro et vaincre par moi-même. Me faire mon propre nom, sans tricherie ni aide.

-Tu as raison…

-Je ne suis pas douée pour enlever les gens, mais pour les comprendre, moi.

-À chacun son truc.

-Tu reconnaitras que le mien est plus utile.

-Ça reste à prouver.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Ils s'appréciaient déjà, impressionnés par la personnalité, le charisme et l'intelligence de l'autre. Mello admirait l'audace et la compréhension de Sayu, et la jeune fille jalousait le courage et l'esprit du mafieux.

-Tu me fais vraiment penser à mon meilleur ami, soupira Mello en croquant dans sa tablette de chocolat.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Un type génial. Il a étudié à la Wammy's house aussi, et était troisième dans la succession de L. Il est courageux et téméraire, avec un sacré sens de l'humour et de l'ironie. Il a pas mal de répartie, et il adorait me provoquer. Il se fichait de ce qu'on pensait de lui, et de ce que je pouvais lui faire, il avait confiance en moi, et en ses capacités. Il n'a peur de rien, vraiment… je suppose que quand je suis parti il a dû m'en vouloir, mais ce n'est pas le genre rancunier.

-Un type génial.

Le gothique secoua la tête en souriant.

-Un geek fumeur.

-Oh.

-Je lui répète tout le temps qu'il va avoir un cancer, il n'arrête pas, et il me réplique qu'à force de manger du chocolat, je vais finir obèse.

Sayu retint un petit rire.

-Et ?

-Comme ça n'arrivera jamais, je sais aussi que ses poumons sont aussi propres que ceux d'un enfant.

-Talent caché…

-Ouais. Matt te ressemble vraiment dans le sens où vous n'avez pas peur de souffrir, du moins que vous pouvez caser une ou deux répliques narquoises.

-Pas faux. Il s'appelle Matt ?

-À la Wammy's, on a que des surnoms, on est les seuls à connaître notre vrai nom. On peut le dire à nos amis les plus proches, donc je connais le sien, et il connaît le mien.

-Mesure de sécurité ?

-Oui, c'est ça. En tout cas, tu n'es ni rousse, ni geek, et tu ne portes pas de goggles. La ressemblance s'arrête à votre caractère. Quoi que…

-Oui ?

Il lui jeta un regard rieur et un sourire de défi. Il était vraiment superbe, c'était une évidence.

-Vous plaisez tout les deux aux autres.

Sayu devint toute rouge, bafouilla quelque chose et détourna le regard, les joues roses.

Il était bien plus fort qu'elle à ce petit jeu…

-Tu rougis ?

-Crétin, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

-Pourquoi ?

Il avait l'air sincèrement intéressé… et sincèrement moqueur. Il était en train de se ficher d'elle. Et en plus ça l'amusait. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Matt qui rougissait pour un rien…

-Parce que… heu… je n'ai pas l'habitude… et… heu… tu me troubles.

-Au moins t'es sincère…

-Je te déteste.

-Merci, j'avais compris.

Il évita la gifle de Sayu en rigolant et lui attrapa le poignet. Elle tenta de se dégager, en vain.

-Tu es peut-être intelligente, mais la force n'est pas ta principale qualité, constata-t-il.

-Je suis loin d'être aussi forte que ma mère, admit Sayu, mais j'ai d'autres trucs !

Elle referma sa main sur le poignet de Mello, plantant bien ses ongles dans la peau du jeune homme.

-Ça ne marche pas sur moi, prévint le mafieux.

-Ah ouais ?

Elle le pinça et il lui renvoya un sourcil levé ironique. Sayu changea de tactique et poussa sur le bas de sa main se toutes ses forces pour le faire lâcher ou lui tordre le poignet. Mello lui opposa une farouche résistance et elle ne tint pas le coup.

-Tu abandonnes ?

-Nan !

Elle lui balança son autre main dans la figure, mais il la bloqua.

-J'ai deux mains aussi, tu sais, sourit-il.

-Je sais !

Elle lutta pour se libérer, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle, et esquiva sans aucune difficulté les deux coups de pieds minables qu'elle lui lança.

-Bien essayé, commenta Mello, tu es tenace.

-Lâche moi !

-Tu n'es pas très musclée…

-Va te faire foutre.

-Plus tard.

Sayu mit toute sa force dans sa dernière attaque. Son front cogna celui de Mello avec une telle violence qu'elle en fut sonnée aussi.

-Aoutch !

-Bien fait !

-Bon, j'avoue, tes coups de têtes font mal.

-J'ai mal à la tête aussi…

Le jeune homme la lâcha en riant et lui posa une main sur le front. Ce contact, doublé du beau visage tout près du sien, la fit rougir.

-Tu n'es pas résistante, en tout cas, remarqua-t-il.

-C'est la première fois que je donne un coup de tête aussi violent, répliqua-t-elle avec moins de vigueur qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. C'est tout.

-Hum… je te crois. Quand tu en a envoyé en dans le nez de Melson, tu n'avais pas l'air aussi sonnée.

-En tout cas tu es très résistant… tu n'es pas resté étourdi plus longtemps.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais si faible ?

-Non, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui s'en remettait aussi vite.

Elle avait l'air déçu, et Mello éclata de rire. Il l'aimait bien. Elle était vraiment mignonne, bien plus que toutes les filles de la mafia, et dégageait quelque chose de très différent. Une lumière qui l'attirait inexorablement. Et son intelligence ainsi que sa vivacité d'esprit et sa logique n'étaient que des excuses pour en savoir plus sur elle…

-Déçue gamine ?

Elle lui renvoya un regard noir qui trahissait sa déception de découvrir que même son arme secrète ne marcherait pas sur lui.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine. Dis moi ton âge on verra bien lequel est le plus gamin des deux.

-J'ai dix-neuf ans. Bientôt vingt.

-J'en ai vingt ! Sale gosse !

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant. Il fit la grimace en s'esquivant mais ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il aimait la voir rire. Son sourire sublimait son visage d'une façon magnifique, et elle avait vraiment l'air d'un ange, ainsi.

-Je dois vraiment revoir ma façon de penser sur toi, avoua-t-il. Je te prenais pour une fille banale, mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu es vraiment mignonne, en fait. Plus que je ne pensais…

Le visage de Sayu prit une belle couleur pivoine et elle le cacha dans ses mains en secouant la tête.

-Pauvre naze, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-C'est pas très gentil… je t'ai pourtant fait un compliment.

-Merci… mais je ne suis pas mignonne…

-Ben, si. Je ne fais pas de compliments en l'air, sinon, je me tais et je ne dis rien. Ou je critique, au choix.

La jeune fille était sincèrement embarrassée et son cœur battait à toute allure. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on la complimentait en face, avec autant de naturel, sans paraître mentir ou se moquer.

-Sayu ?

-… arrête de me faire rougir toutes les deux minutes…

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es facilement embarrassée.

-Je sais.

Mello hésita à lui dire qu'elle était encore plus mignonne quand elle se mettait dans ces états là, mais il renonça. Inutile de l'embêter encore plus, elle était suffisamment gênée comme ça.

-Tu es plutôt marrante.

-Ouais, on me le dit souvent.

-Enlève tes mains de ton visage et relève la tête.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis encore toute rouge.

-C'est tout ?

-Comment ça c'est tout ? C'est déjà beaucoup… je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça, tu vas encore te moquer de moi…

Le jeune homme s'assit en face d'elle et lui prit délicatement les poignets d'une main, décollant ses mains de son visage, avant de lui relever doucement le menton. Elle était encore plus écarlate que tout à l'heure, toute gênée, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Kira avait dû programmer sa mort, telle que : Sayu Yagami, crise cardiaque en voyant le visage parfait de son kidnappeur.

Elle détourna le regard. Fichu Kira.

-Arrête, je vais mourir.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Je vais mourir de honte.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'es trop prèèèèès !

-Ah, oui ?

-Ouiiiiii ! Tu es vraiment trop près !

La phrase qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire. Mello, joueur, s'approcha encore plus d'elle. Et comme elle était adossée au mur, elle ne pouvait pas plus reculer.

-Arrête !

Son ton n'avait plus aucune force. Elle était complètement déroutée, incapable de penser quelque chose correctement. La jeune fille était hypnotisée par le visage parfait du mafieux, ses lèvres fines, ses cheveux blond vénitien, sa peau lisse, ses yeux bleu profond… et son torse musclé, son corps sans défauts, élancé et mince, presque androgyne, était fascinant. Le tout formait une perfection absolue, un ange encore pur venu du ciel…

Sayu se crispa en se rendant compte que Mello était encore plus proche. Elle tenta de se plaquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre le mur, et dégagea rapidement ses poignets pour plaquer ses mains sur son visage pivoine. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie aussi rouge et embarrassée.

-Dégage, fit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

-Je te gêne ?

-Oui !

-Je ne fais rien de mal… je ne te touche même pas.

-Dégaaage !

-Tu vas finir par me tuer avec tes ultrasons.

-Ce serait bien fait pour toi.

-Mais oui, tu ne le penses même pas. Ne croie pas que je vais m'en aller juste parce que tu sais crier fort… tu ne veux pas que je te laisse seule.

La jeune fille resta quelques secondes silencieuse. Ses doigts s'écartèrent légèrement pour qu'elle puisse jeter un regard timide et étonné à Mello.

-Comment tu as fait pour deviner ?

-Tu es plutôt familière avec moi, et tu as l'air de m'apprécier…

Gagné. Il ne se disait pas un génie pour rien. Il devinait rapidement la psychologie des gens et ce qu'ils ressentaient. Dans ce sens, il était très fort. Mais ce n'était pas sa seule qualité, bien au contraire…

-Je t'aime bien aussi, Sayu, ne t'en fais pas.

Son ton était joyeux et amusé. Il était évident que Sayu le faisait bien rire. Mais elle sentait derrière cela une véritable affection et une vraie amitié. Et puis, sa confiance était réelle, bien réelle. Et le fait qu'il croie en elle alors qu'il devait plutôt ne se fier qu'à lui était une grande preuve de confiance.

Elle tenta tout de même de se dégager sur le côté, mais il posa fermement ses mains sur le mur, la bloquant. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle en calmant péniblement son cœur. Si tu ne veux rien, dégage…

-Moi ? Ce que je veux…

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour réfléchir. Cette expression calme et posée refit bondir le cœur de Sayu qui grimaça mentalement. Ce garçon était vraiment magnifique. Et bien trop séduisant.

La porte toqua, et Mello se retira rapidement. Il se rassit à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle posait une main sur sa poitrine pour apaiser les battements de son cœur. Il avait été beaucoup trop près… pouvait-on même dire qu'il l'avait… draguée ? Et qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour réussir à la séduire complètement ? Aaarrgghh !

Un grand maigre entra dans la pièce. Le regard froid que le blond posa sur lui l'empêcha de faire un quelconque commentaire.

-Oui ?

-Le boss veut te voir, Mello ! Ramène toi dans cinq minutes. On a à discuter d'affaires et on a besoin de toi.

-Ça marche. J'arrive.

Il se tourna vers elle pendant que le mafieux s'en allait, claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Je vais devoir y aller… je ne te manquerais pas trop ?

-Tu parles avec moi pour me soutirer des informations ? questionna la jeune fille, méfiante.

-Non, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je m'en fiche, je n'ai rien besoin de savoir de toi. Fukusha nous a dit ce qu'on avait besoin de savoir. C'est tout.

-C'est beau la violation de vie privée ! railla Sayu. J'ai l'impression que tu sais tout sur moi, et que j'ai été espionnée de partout.

-Sur le coup, tu n'as pas tort, on en sait pas mal sur toi. Enfin, surtout moi.

-Tu ne t'es pas gêné…

-On t'a enlevée, autant pas faire les choses à moitié. Tu penses vraiment que tant qu'on a une espionne de premier ordre sous la main, on n'allait pas en profiter pour en apprendre un peu sur notre victime ?

-C'est vrai…

Mello se leva d'un mouvement souple, et au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, il se retourna et lui sourit.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Hein ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise pas sa question, mais il était sincère. Sa réponse aurait de l'importance pour lui.

-Alors, Sayu Yagami ? Tu me fais confiance ?

Sayu hésita. Que devait-elle dire ? Elle se méfiait encore, mais… il avait été gentil avec elle. Il l'avait aidée. Il la comprenait. Il l'appréciait. Et elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup. Il était vraiment séduisant, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir le temps qu'il faudrait avant de se laisser rattraper par ses sentiments. Elle baissa la tête et la releva, plus sérieuse que jamais.

-Oui.

-C'est bien. Je te fais confiance aussi, je te l'ai dis, j'aurais été déçu que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

-Ne t'en fais pas… je crois en toi.

-Merci.

Il allait sortir, mais une nouvelle fois, elle le retint. Elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule. Elle avait peur, sans lui, il la rassurait et sa présence la rendait heureuse. Elle aurait dû être effrayée par lui, elle ne l'était pas. Pour elle, rien n'avait en ce moment plus d'importance que les mots, les regards et les sourires qu'ils échangeaient.

-Mello !

-Oui ?

-Euh…

Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas réfléchit, et la jeune fille ne savait même plus pourquoi elle l'avait appelé. Elle avait agit instinctivement, sans trop y penser, et elle le regrettait un peu, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Euh, tu… tu…

-Je…

-Euh, ah… tu… tu ne vas pas… oh, et puis zut, oublie.

-Trop mignonne.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et revint vers elle. Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui effleura la joue avant de se relever, la laissant encore rouge, et de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Je ne serais pas long, ne t'en fais pas.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce.

Le cœur de Sayu repartit à cent à l'heure avant de se calmer plus rapidement que la dernière fois.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? chuchota Sayu. Je deviens bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant envie qu'il soit près de moi ?

Elle respira profondément et soupira. À chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle voulait l'enlacer. À chaque fois qu'elle voyait ses lèvres, elle avait envie de les embrasser.

Elle repensa soudain au drôle de sentiment qu'elle avait ressentit en le voyant arriver. Ce n'était pas que du soulagement…

-Merde, murmura-t-elle. Merde de merde, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait, ce con ?

Foutu syndrome de Stockholm !

La jeune fille mit un temps avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de tomber amoureuse de lui.

* * *

**Voili-voilou, merci d'avoir lu !**

**J'apprécie les scènes où Mello "drague" (s'amuse avec, en fait) Sayu. Eh, oui, je suis une Mello-fangirl, moi aussi (même si je préfère mon L et Matt), ce qui explique pourquoi je le décris comme un dieu (et aussi parce que c'est Sayu qui pense ça !). Il m'est plusieurs fois arrivé de rêver de Mello et de Matt, et dans mes rêves, je sors avec Mello. Un beau rêve... même si je préfère L ! C'est peut-être parce que j'adore le chocolat ?**

**Sinon, un truc que j'aurais adoré caser, c'est tout les surnoms que se récolte Near. J'ai écrit une Near x OC, mais elle est trop immature, gamine, peu travaillée et... bref, elle n'est pas assez bien pour que je la poste. Mais dedans, j'ai inventé un nombre de surnom inimaginables à Near, et je me suis marrée à l'écrire.**

**Exemple : crevette monochromée  
albinos gâteux  
nain javellisé  
microbe passé à la javel**

**Near : Je m'en prends plein la gueule...**

**Chiza : Mais c'est marrant ! XD (la narratrice est une pure idiote sadique et psychopathe avec les personnages)**

**Near : Je vais aller détruire ce fichier...**

**Chiza : TU FAIS ÇA, LE NAIN PÂLICHON, ET JE JURE DE DÉTRUIRE TOUT LES JOUETS CLUB DU MONDE !**

**Near : (choqué) Oh !**

**Chiza : (sort une Mary-Sue en plastique de derrière son dos) Mouahahahahahahahahahaha ! Near ? Near ?**

**Near : (figé)**

**Chiza : (range la Mary-Sue) Euh... j'en ai trop fait ?**

**Near : (dead)**

**Chiza : Ooops... bon, ben, on se revoit au prochain chapitre et je vous dirais si il est vivant !**

**Des reviews (yeux de chat potté) ?**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Jeu

**Hellooooo ! Je vous ai manqué ? Faut dire que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis pas mal de temps... la faute à ce **** de bonus de Wammy's girl que je vais devoir mettre en ligne avant le chapitre 4. D'ailleurs je vous conseille d'aller voir les Wammy's girl ! Heu... j'arrête l'auto-pub. Mais comme je les évoque dans ce chap, si vous ne les connaissez pas, vous risquez de vous poser des questions.**

**En tout cas, je demande pardon à tout ceux qui trouvent Mello OOC. Je fais de mon mieux pour garder le Mello d'origine, mais comme il n'a jamais montré son côté romantique... bref, bref. Le style va faire un peu plus enfantin... et Mello en mode gamin, c'est une première. **

**Je vous laisse donc lire tranquilou sans vous retarder plus longtemps...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Jeu

Les conversations entre Sayu et Mello étaient devenues quotidiennes, et ils ne se quittaient plus. Huit jours s'étaient écoulés, et la jeune fille n'aurait sans doute pas tenu sans lui. Il venait la voir chaque jour et il restait avec elle toute la journée, revenant rapidement lorsque la mafia le demandait. Et plus elle en apprenait sur lui, plus elle l'aimait. Pour elle, il était irremplaçable. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, mais elle sentait que peu à peu, leurs échanges devenaient plus intimes, plus fermés. Rien ne comptait plus pour elle que sa présence à ses côtés. Elle l'aimait vraiment plus que tout.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais eu une copine, râlait Mello.

Ils étaient en train de discuter de leurs expériences amoureuses respectives, et Sayu le traitait de gamin parce qu'elle était certaine qu'il avait toujours été célibataire, même s'il le démentait fermement.

-Je ne te crois pas, ricana Sayu, tu me parais trop peu sincère pour ça.

-Si, je ne suis pas resté célibataire toute ma vie.

-Ah bon ? Je n'en ai pourtant pas l'impression. Récapitulons ce que je sais de toi… tu as passé toute ton enfance à la Wammy's, a essayer de battre Near. Et comme c'est un petit génie de naissance, et toi moyennement…

-Comment ça, moyennement ? s'offusqua Mello.

-Oh, c'est bon, soupira la jeune fille. Donc, comme tu es moins doué que Near…

-Comment ça, moins doué que Near ?

-Comment expliques-tu que tu sois toujours deuxième, dans ce cas ?

-Parce que…

Il ne trouvait pas quoi répliquer et se contenta de la foudroyer du regard.

-Bien, dit Sayu d'un air satisfait. Et maintenant arrête de m'interrompre. Comme tu es moins doué que ton rival, tu as dû faire des efforts pour tenter de le battre, ça n'a pas dû te laisser beaucoup de temps pour faire autre chose. Je diviserais ton temps en trois partie : une, tes efforts pour dépasser Near, deux, manger du chocolat et dormir, boire, te doucher etc… trois, t'amuser avec Matt.

-… pas faux, admit le gothique d'une petite voix.

-Bon, alors, si j'ai raison, je ne vois pas le mot petite amie apparaître quelque part.

-… si…

-Ensuite, continua-t-elle, tu es parti, et tu as décidé d'entrer dans la mafia… voyons… environ un an et demi auparavant, donc, un an et demi après ton départ. Sachant que là, tu devais te battre pour vivre, ruminer ta vengeance et te trouver un logis et un travail, à moins que tu n'es fait strip-teaser, je ne vois pas trop comment tu aurais fait pour avoir une copine.

Un sourire narquois flottait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Eh ! protesta le mafieux.

-Et dans la mafia, tu sembles avoir beaucoup de fans et de prétendantes, mais aucune ne paraît t'intéresser. Je n'ai pas raison ?

-… si.

-Donc, tu n'as jamais eu de copine.

Mello leva les yeux au ciel et croqua nerveusement dans sa tablette. Il était agacé par le visage triomphant de Sayu, et son air victorieux.

-Pourquoi cette fille s'est-elle autant enhardie ? Bénie était l'époque ou personne n'osait me contredire !

Il songea que son mensonge était flagrant, et le visage d'une rousse explosive lui apparu comme pour prouver qu'il avait tort, vite suivi de la figure d'une blonde avec un pistolet et de quelques autres visages qui démentait ses propos.

-C'est faux, rétorqua en plus Sayu, parce que 1) Near et Matt ainsi que sans doute Roger et d'autres te contredisaient 2) Je ne me suis pas enhardie, tu ne me fais juste pas peur 3) Ça devient lassant, à la longue, de n'avoir personne pour mettre un peu de piquant dans la vie, on devient presque dépendant des seules personnes qui le font.

-Ouais… reconnut-il, mais je pourrais te frapper…

-À moins que tu ne sois dépendant de Near ou de ton meilleur ami, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me ferais du mal et pourquoi tu chercherais à me supprimer. Au moins, avec moi, tu ne passes pas pour un gay.

-Je ne suis pas gay (navrée mesdemoiselles les yaoistes, pas dans cette fiction là).

Il affichait une expression ronchonne, mécontent de devoir admettre que malheureusement, il appréciait le fait qu'elle s'opposait à lui.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais, le rassura Sayu d'un ton moqueur.

-J'ai toujours l'impression de voir le visage de Matt se superposer au tien quand tu me provoques… soupira Mello.

-Arrête, je n'aime pas passer pour un mec.

-Je fais de mon mieux, Sayu.

Elle apprécia la façon dont il prononça son prénom. Il le disait comme s'il s'agissait d'une tablette de chocolat, et elle aimait lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi. C'était… dérangeant de s'emballer pour la moindre marque d'affection de sa part.

-Ça va, je ne t'en veux pas, rigola-t-elle. Tu es vraiment un gamin.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin !

-Si.

-Non.

-Si !

-Non !

Ils se confrontèrent du regard quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester sérieux bien longtemps lorsque leurs échanges passaient d'une simple conversation à une joute verbale qui les amusait autant l'un que l'autre.

-Ceci dit, reprit Sayu, tu restes un gamin quand même.

-Même pas vrai, ronchonna Mello. Et je suis sûr que tu ne _l_'as jamais fait.

-Toi non plus ! répliqua vivement la jeune fille, gênée. Alors que tu pourrais te faire toutes les filles que tu veux. Moi, je suis surveillée de chez surveillée, j'ai déjà du mal à avoir un copain sympa sans que mes parents s'en mêlent, et je dois batailler pour avoir l'autorisation de sortir le soir, alors…

-Papa gâteau et maman poule ? fit Mello en haussant un sourcil narquois.

-Ouais, t'as tout compris, gamin ! confirma Sayu en hochant la tête.

Elle avait prit soin d'insister sur le « gamin ».

-Je ne suis pas un gamin, bordel ! Et si je le suis, toi aussi !

C'était très puéril, ça, et Sayu ne le loupa pas. Elle haussa les épaules, et prit un air détaché pour minauder :

-Moi, j'ai déjà eu un copain…

-M'en fiche, grogna le blond. Neylon n'a jamais eu de copine non plus, par exemple, et personne ne l'aime, donc je ne suis pas un cas particulier.

-Dur pour lui, dans ce cas, fit la jeune fille d'un air laconique. Mais moi, j'ai déjà embrassé un garçon sur la bouche, même quand j'étais petite, au moins pour rigoler… chose que tu n'as, je te parie tout ce que tu veux, jamais fait.

Et il n'avait pas l'air de démentir, bouillonnant de rage de la voir se mettre au dessus de lui si facilement. Elle fut très contente de son petit effet. C'était assez amusant, il fallait le reconnaître.

-Alors ? le provoqua-t-elle avec un air très fier.

Mello plissa les yeux, mécontent. S'il se faisait laminer par quelqu'un qui n'était pas Near… une fille qui n'était pas de la Wammy's house, en plus… ce serait la fin de sa dignité ! Il posa sa tablette de chocolat qu'il venait à peine de déballer, geste très rare, chez lui, et se rapprocha de Sayu, qui le regarda avec étonnement. Il lui adressa un sourire enjôleur, passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille, l'attirant à lui, et plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était un baiser passionné, un baiser violent, un baiser de défi.

Un baiser au goût de chocolat.

Lorsque Sayu se rendit compte qu'elle allait se laisser faire, elle le repoussa violement et lui envoya une claque.

-T'es dingue !

-Pari perdu ! chantonna narquoisement Mello à qui la gifle n'avait rien fait du tout.

-Mais t'es malade !

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée et enragée. Elle s'était fait avoir ! Il était décidemment redoutable.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas perdre ? lui glissa malicieusement le mafieux, très fier de lui.

Il savait que son acte était puéril et qu'il n'avait pas à en être fier du tout, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait de sa victoire.

-Espèce de cinglé !

-Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-Euh…

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Rouge comme une tomate, elle baissa la tête. Ses lèvres se souvenaient encore de celles du jeune homme sur les siennes, de leur arôme chocolaté, de…

-Tu m'énerves, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Si tu veux qu'on parie autre chose, ricana Mello, je suis partant.

-Non merci !

Le mafieux se rapprocha d'elle avec un grand sourire, et reprit sa tablette de chocolat.

-Je ne suis plus un gamin, lui souffla-t-il.

En le sentant si près d'elle, Sayu tressaillit. Elle secoua la tête, et tenta de s'écarter, mais il posa une main sur son épaule et elle s'immobilisa.

-S… si… si, bien sûr… bafouilla-t-elle. Tu es encore un gamin…

-Ta voix a perdu de l'assurance, fit-il remarquer.

-Ah… ah… ah oui ?

-Tu rougis et tu bégaies. Tu te trahis !

-Non…

Mais elle avait perdu son assurance. Ce baiser l'avait complètement chamboulée, et elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était.

-Tu es bête…

-Tu es embarrassée à cause d'un imbécile ? la taquina Mello.

Elle hocha la tête avec ferveur.

-Oui. À cause d'un triple imbécile.

-Quelle gentillesse ! ironisa le mafieux.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'embêter…

-Et c'est moi le gamin ?

-Oui…

Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une petite fille prise en faute. Pour le jeune homme, elle était vraiment trop mignonne. Il ne l'avait pas embrassée uniquement pour qu'elle arrête de le traiter de gamin, en réalité. Plus il la connaissait, plus il sentait qu'elle devenait comme le chocolat : il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir se passer d'elle…

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, la faisant encore plus rougir.

-T'es vraiment trop mignonne…lui chuchota-t-il.

-La ferme, crétin, grommela-t-elle.

-Arrête de jouer les dures !

-Je ne joue pas les dures…

-Mais oui, c'est ça.

-…

-…

-T'es vraiment méchant.

-Non, sans blague !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le trouble de Sayu ne s'était pas totalement dissipé, mais elle se sentait déjà moins gênée.

-Tout de même, râla-t-elle, pour un orphelin de la Wammy's house, tu n'es pas très bien élevé !

-Je fais comme je veux, quand je veux, si je veux, mademoiselle la fille du directeur adjoint de la police… susurra-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, répliqua-t-elle vivement pour éviter de montrer le trouble que sa voix chaude lui causait. On ne t'a jamais appris qu'on ne draguait pas celle qu'on a enlevé si on ne l'a enlevée que pour avoir un fichu cahier de mes deux ?

Mello lui avait tout raconté. D'abord un peu réticente à y croire, elle avait fini par se laisser convaincre. Ce qu'il lui avait dit avait tout de même du sens, et après tout, son histoire tenait debout…

-Ce n'est pas un fichu cahier, protesta le blond. C'est une arme mortelle, le pouvoir de Kira.

-Tiens ça me fait penser, fit Sayu songeuse (et heureuse de pouvoir détourner la conversation), je me demande qui est Kira.

-Bon courage pour le savoir ! se moqua le gothique.

-Je ne parle pas de ça… comment est-il ? Est-ce qu'il culpabilise ? À quoi ressemble-t-il dans la vie ? Est-ce qu'il est marié ? Sans le cahier… quel genre de personne est-ce ?

Ces questions impressionnèrent Mello. Elle allait loin dans ses pensées.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise personne à la base, reprit la jeune fille, mais je pense que le désir de pouvoir, le cahier et sa déification ont eu raison de lui. Il s'est pris pour un dieu, et il a oublié la valeur d'une vie humaine… je pense qu'avant de découvrir le cahier et sa personnalité de Kira, c'était quelqu'un de gentil…

-Sans doute. Cela doit être quelqu'un de très intelligent…

-De la même intelligence que mon frère, je pense.

-Ton frère…

-Ce n'est pas Kira !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Sayu allait protester, mais la phrase fit un tilt dans sa tête et elle baissa le regard, découragée.

-Rien, lâcha-t-elle. Rien du tout. Si ça se trouve, Kira, c'est lui. Je n'en sais rien. Je n'aimerais pas que ça soit lui mais… je n'ai aucune preuve. Et même si j'écoute mes sentiments pour lui… ça ne me dit rien de bon. Non, en fait, ça ne me dit rien du tout, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que Light lui était de plus en plus lointain, moins proche et complice, plus froid et détaché. Elle pensait au travail mais ça ne datait pas d'hier. Elle baissa la tête, dépitée d'en venir à penser que son frère adoré puisse être Kira. Mello la regarda et soupira.

-Je t'ai plombé le moral…

Elle ne répondit rien, encore déprimée par cette âpre découverte. Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Bon, ok, Sayu, je te promets que si jamais ton frère est Kira, je te le dirais.

Elle releva la tête, étonnée.

-Mais en échange, promets moi de ne jamais lui laisser voir tes soupçons. Si jamais c'est lui, alors il te tuera sans hésiter.

-Mello…

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je n'aurais plus d'otage, sinon… lorsqu'ils auront accepté la transaction, peut-être qu'il réussiront à récupérer le cahier, et j'aurais encore besoin de toi…

Il était gêné. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il avouerait si facilement qu'il tenait à elle. Sayu lui jeta un regard surpris, mais doux. Son expression s'attendrit. Son cœur battait fort, mais elle était heureuse qu'il tienne à elle.

-Promis Mello, déclara-t-elle. Je te le jure.

-Heureusement, cruchette ! soupira le mafieux en lui envoyant une petite tape sur la tête.

La jeune fille se massa le crâne en grommelant.

-Tu m'as décoiffée.

Mello éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire râler. Malgré tout, elle souriait largement.

-Je te déteste, espèce de sale petit mafieux à la manque ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Sayu, rigola le jeune homme.

Elle tenta de le décoiffer aussi, mais ne réussit pas. Il était plus musclé et plus fort qu'elle, et il lui bloqua les poignets sans problème.

-Je ne devrais pas rire avec mon kidnappeur, fit remarquer Sayu.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que… parce que tu m'as enlevée.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Mello.

-Ben oui, continua la jeune fille, je ne devrais pas rire avec toi, tu m'as enlevée,

-C'est tout ?

-Comment ça, c'est tout ?

-Ben… c'est juste parce que je t'ai kidnappée que tu ne pourrais pas rire avec moi ? Juste pour ça ?

-Oui ! Parce que normalement, soit tu es un gros pervers dégénéré, soit tu es un gros sadique psychopathe. Bon, pour moi, tu es un gros pervers sadique dégénéré et psychopathe.

-Ben merci, hein ! grommela Mello.

-Je plai-sante ! Tu es juste sadique et pervers, presque psychopathe. C'est tout. Un peu dégénéré, peut-être, je n'ai pas encore vérifié.

Là, elle se foutait de lui, et il l'avait bien compris.

-Mouais, fit-il. Ce n'est pas tellement glorieux. Je vois que tu me tiens en haute estime, c'est réjouissant…

-Oh, c'est bon… je te taquine. Tu es mon stalker préféré.

Il la regarda, incrédule, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de faire une grosse boulette.

-Oublie ! bafouilla-t-elle en s'empourprant. Je n'ai rien dit !

-Mon œil, ma petite Sayu-chan ! On a le syndrome de Stockholm, hein !

Elle fit la grimace, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire encore plus rire.

-Je pourrais aussi dire que tu as le syndrome de Lima ! répliqua-t-elle.

-Merde, je pensais que tu ne le connaissais pas, celui là !

-Ra-tééé !

Elle avait découvert le contraire du syndrome de Stockholm complètement par hasard, et était contente de ne pas l'avoir oublié. Mello faisait la moue, mécontent de s'être fait prendre à son propre piège. Mais la tête triomphante de Sayu lui redonna matière à répliquer.

-Quelle gamine ! Et après c'est moi le gosse !

-Tu es un gosse, dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules, j'agis comme tel, pour être à ton niveau de mentalité…

-Ça a l'air d'être drôlement naturel ! répliqua-t-il.

-C'est parce que je suis douée, monsieur le génie !

-Mouais. J'ai du mal à te croire.

-Rien à répliquer, donc ?

-Petite salope !

-Tu n'aimes vraiment pas perdre, hein !

-Comme c'était difficile à deviner ! ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue, très naturellement. Il avait peut-être raison, en fait, elle était tout aussi gamine que lui…

-Hey, Sayu ? l'interpella le jeune homme.

-Oui ?

-Non, rien.

-Quoi ? insista-t-elle.

Elle n'aimait pas son petit sourire diabolique, qu'il tentait (en vain) de dissimuler en terminant sa tablette de chocolat. Il préparait un mauvais coup. Elle devait se méfier…

-Rien du tout, dit Mello.

Mais ça signifiait qu'il manigançait vraiment quelque chose. Elle devait se tenir sur ses gardes ! La jeune fille garda le silence, le regardant froisser l'aluminium pour le balancer dans un recoin de la pièce. Il finit très, voir trop, tranquillement son chocolat et se tourna vers elle, faisant une grimace en voyant qu'elle le regardait d'un air méfiant. Mais… était-ce vraiment une grimace, ou une tentative de masquer le sourire machiavélique qu'il arborait depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Quoi ? lança-t-il.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question ! rétorqua-t-elle. C'est quoi ce sourire diabolique ?

Il eut un air angélique vraiment craquant.

-Moi ? fit-il mine de s'étonner. Faire un sourire diabolique ?

On aurait lui donner le bon dieu rien qu'en voyant son visage d'ange, mais Sayu se méfiait justement de cette adorable expression plus que louche.

-Ouais, reprit-elle en plissant les yeux. Tu prépares quelque chose.

-Faux, répliqua-t-il avec une petite lueur amusée dans ses beaux yeux. Parce que… je ne prépare rien.

Ou plutôt, il ne préparait _plus _rien. Sayu ne s'y trompa pas, et se tint sur ses gardes. Malheureusement, pas assez.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui s'était passé, qui avait fait quoi, ou même si seulement le mafieux avait bougé (comment était-il possible de se déplacer aussi vite ?), elle se retrouva contre le jeune homme, ses lèvres plaquées sur les siennes.

Cette fois-ci, elle fut beaucoup moins vive. Elle sentait le cœur du blond battre contre le sien, la douceur de sa peau, la tendresse de son étreinte… elle manqua de se laisser prendre par ses sentiments, et failli s'abandonner dans ses bras.

Failli.

Ce ne fut que la douloureuse pensée qu'il jouait avec elle qui lui permit de lui envoyer une gifle violente et de se rejeter en arrière le plus vite possible.

-Mais ça va pas la tête ? fulmina-t-elle, rouge de honte.

Mello était encore plus content de lui. Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, l'air songeur, et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

-Je devais juste vérifier quelque chose.

-Et je peux savoir quoi ? siffla Sayu, très gênée.

-Je me demandais si tu avais vraiment manqué de te laisser faire, la première fois que je t'ai embrassée. Et… c'est vérifié.

-Arrête de jouer avec moi, cracha-t-elle.

-Je ne joue pas… j'expérimente.

Elle lui jeta un regard plein de dédain. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler des yeux haineux et méprisant, mais encore apeurés et gênés un regard plein de dédain.

-Ok, je ne suis pas ton amie, juste une… expérience, pour toi, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Elle avait la sensation qu'un étau d'acier lui broyait la poitrine, que des milliers de petites aiguilles se plantaient en elle.

Mello haussa les épaules.

-Je n'embrasse jamais mes expériences. Je les casse, ce n'est pas la même chose. Et je n'ai aucune envie de te casser.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise « pas encore », ou quelque chose dans ce genre, mais il se contenta de la regarder très profondément. Elle dut baisser la tête, prise par l'intensité des prunelles azurées.

-Ne te méprends pas, Sayu, reprit doucement le jeune homme, ce n'est pas un jeu du chat et de la souris, pas plus qu'un cache-cache, ou qu'une course-poursuite.

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre qu'il en connaissait, des jeux de gosses, ce sale manipulateur. Elle ne put pas. Ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge et moururent avant d'avoir traversé ses lèvres.

-Alors, demanda-t-elle timidement, quelle sorte de jeu est-ce ?

Il secoua la tête et sourit légèrement. Mais son air était toujours aussi sérieux.

-Ce que je fais n'est pas un jeu, Sayu.

Il quitta la pièce sans attendre une réponse de sa part. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle répliquerait à ça.

La jeune fille osa relever la tête une fois seule.

Son cœur lui faisait un peu moins mal.

Rien qu'un peu.

* * *

**Yeaaaaah, merci d'avoir lu !**

**Je termine le chapitre sur une note un peu tristounette, sorryyyyy ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Le prochain chapitre sera dans... pas mal de temps. Je vous conseille fortement de lire Wammy's girl, Near, Mello and Matt generation avant d'attaquer le quatrième chapitre et d'aller voir sur mon profil régulièrement pour voir quand j'aurais posté le bonus À LIRE ABSOLUMENT AVANT LE CHAP 4 ! Sinon, vous comprendrez, mais ça restera vague.**

**Bon, ben, plus grand chose à dire, si ce n'est qu'il vous faudra être patient...**

**Des reviews, s'il vous plait ? **


End file.
